Thanksgiving Delight
by Mine To Mark Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen, a twenty-four-year-old Law college student, meets his best friend's sister, Isabella Swan, at Thanksgiving. The problem? How will his best friend handle the fact that his manwhore friend wants his sister Bella? Will Emmett stop the romance, or will he let Edward continue pursuing his sister?


**Mine to Mark Contest**

**Title: Thanksgiving Delight**

**Rating: M Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Word Count: 9938**

**Pairing: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: **Some violence, Sexual situations

**Summary: **Edward Cullen, a twenty-four-year-old Law college student, meets his best friend's sister, Isabella Swan, at Thanksgiving. The problem? How will his best friend handle the fact that his manwhore friend wants his sister Bella? Will Emmett stop the romance, or will he let Edward continue pursuing his sister?

**Edward**:

Isabella Swan was mine from the start. She was everything I never knew I wanted in a woman and more. Her chocolate brown eyes that pulled me like magnets. Her pink lips that glistened every time she licked her lips. Her long mahogany hair that rested over her shoulders in waves. Down to those long, shapely legs that led to her milky cream thighs. Just everything about her lured me in.

I knew, as soon as I saw her, that I wanted her. But at the same time, I had to be careful because after all, she was eighteen and my best friend's younger sister. Emmett was very protective of his sister, as he should be. Guys like me were, I'm sure, always going after his sister. Emmett was always telling me, _"Bro, get yourself a girlfriend, man__...__ I mean__,__ you're a good guy, but yet you have too many girls in our room, man." _I know, I know, I shouldn't whore myself out there...but damn it, I'm in college, right? I'm supposed to be with a lot of girls.

You see, it all started one day when Emmett was going home for Thanksgiving. Emmett and I were in our last year of Law. He was returning home for Thanksgiving and my parents were vacationing on a cruise, so he invited me to his home for the holiday. His dad, Charlie Swan, was the Chief of Police of Forks. Emmett's mom left their family when his sister, Bella, was barely four years old. Renée Swan went to find herself, leaving Charlie alone to raise Emmett and Bella.

So I went with my good friend to his home. His dad was picking us up from the airport while his sister was home, preparing dinner for all of us. Once we pulled into the driveway, it started misting. We grabbed our luggage out of the trunk and headed in the house. As soon as Charlie opened the door, he called out for his daughter. "Bells, we're home!"

"Okay!" she called back. "Dinner's almost ready!"

Charlie told Emmett and me to go ahead and get settled in. Emmett and I were going to be sharing his room, which had twin beds in it. After we unpacked and washed up for dinner, we headed downstairs. As we were walking through the living room, I saw pictures of Emmett and Bella when they were younger.

Charlie was already sitting at the table when Emmett and I walked in. I didn't see Bella's face at first because her back was to me. She was giving our portions in our plates.

Emmett got his sister's attention. "Bella, I want you to meet Edward. Edward, this is my baby sister, Isabella."

As soon as she turned to face me, I gasped. I had never seen anyone so exquisite in my entire life! My cock was stirring already. As soon as my hand clasped hers, I felt this electric shock run through me. I think she was shocked too because she gasped before murmuring, "Hello, Edward, it's nice to meet you."

Her voice was so...soft and sweet.

Damn it! Why did she have to be Emmett's sister?

As we all sat down and while we ate, I kept looking over at Bella. Every time I caught her looking at me, she blushed. I'd smirk and give her a nod. Oh, that girl was mine for sure!

Charlie went to bed since he had an early day in the morning, and Emmett went on the phone with his girlfriend, Rose. She was coming in the next day, and they were going to spend some time together. Well, with all of us.

That left me alone with Bella. She started gathering the dishes and took them into the kitchen. I followed her with my eyes, and when she reached for another plate, I reached out and put my hand on hers, feeling that spark again as it traveled through to my groin.

"Mine." I growled to her.

She gasped, and her eyes met mine. I winked at her, letting her know I wasn't talking about the plate; I was referring to her.

She breathed, "Excuse me?"

"I saw you checking me out while eating dinner, and I was certainly checking you out as well. The way you blushed every time our eyes met." My voice low and was seductive.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," she replied and walked back into the kitchen to put the gathered dishes in the sink.

I followed behind her. She was standing at the sink, letting the water warm up so she could rinse the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.

I came up behind so she could feel me and whispered, "Bella...you're absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She was breathing a little heavy. I saw her hands shake a little as she rinsed off a dish. "No," she said quietly.

"Bella, you don't have to be afraid of what you're feeling because I feel it too, that spark every time we touch." I leaned in and whispered, "I don't have a girlfriend either, at least not until now."

Leaning in even closer so she could feel the warmth swarming around us, I didn't kiss her, but I allowed my lips to just skim ghostly over her skin, my stubble gently scraping her neck. Her body was trembling, not from being scared but from what I was doing to her.

"Edward! We shouldn't..."

Suddenly we heard her brother's voice calling, "Edward!"

I moved away from Bella and stood beside the counter as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, man, I've been calling you. Didn't you hear me?" Emmett asked.

Bella's eyes were wide as she looked between Em and I.

"Sorry, Em," I said quickly. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go play pool with Bella, Jake, and me. Jake's a friend of the family," Emmett explained and then turned to his sister. "Bella, why don't you get ready, and we will go to Riley's Sports Bar?"

She nodded and was about leave the kitchen to get ready. However, before she left, Em walked off, and I gave her another wink. I have to say I can't wait to see her play pool.

Soon we were at the pool hall. It was cooler in Forks, so we were all wearing jackets. Once we got inside, we started taking them off. Bella was shrugging her coat off when I noticed her outfit. Holy fucking shit, was she trying to kill me? I mean, it was simple, really, but it seemed as though almost every guy in this place was looking at her.

She wore a half-shirt that clung to her curves, and her jeans fit in all the right places. She was helping Em set up the table when she leaned over, and I saw a sliver of her skin peek. That's when some guy, who appeared to be Native American, walked up to Bella, put his hands on her hips, and continued to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.

I growled, unaware Emmett heard me until he asked, "Hey, bro, what's wrong?"

"Um...nothing. Who is that guy with Bella?"

"Oh, that's Jake," Emmett replied. "Between you and me, I think he has a crush on Bella. However, she doesn't see it. She keeps telling me they are just friends."

So Jake had a thing for Bella, then, huh? I walked over closer to Bella and Jake and grabbed a stick. I stood next to Bella while Jake was talking to her.

"Bella, how about you and I go to the movies Saturday? That new movie, Breaking Dawn Part Two, came out, and I've been wanting to see it. So what do you say?" he asked.

Just before she was going to answer, I leaned into her and said with a moan, "That boy doesn't know it yet, but you belong to me."

Her breath caught, and she glanced at me, wide-eyed. I smirked and winked at her. I also planted my palm on her ass while he wasn't looking looking and squeezed it.

But then she flashed me a sassy smile, winked, turned back to Jake, and said,"Sure, Jake, I'd love to go to the movies with you." Turning back toward me, she mouthed, "Prove it!"

Oh, really? She was challenging me, huh? Well, we would see who won this round.

We both were playing the game; it was obvious. I would rub my erection in her back every chance I got, but then anytime it was her shot, she made sure that she stuck her ass out, where both Jake and I could see it. I saw him licking his lips every time. Back off, fucker, she's mine!

Yep, this girl was innocent but yet damn right flirty. She knew what she was doing. She would lean over just enough so that her shirt would ride up, showing off her milky skin and those tight ass jeans. FUCK!

Finally, when she was done teasing the hell out of me, she would lean back and gesture for the next one to take his turn. However, I bailed out, telling Jake and Em to play. The waitress would come by and give us new beers anytime ours got hot or empty. Bella, I noticed, had to go to the restroom a lot.

So I took a cue from that. When she went this last time, I went as well, only I'd made it quick. I knew she hadn't made it out because I didn't see her in our corner, so I waited, hidden where I knew she wouldn't see me until I was right in front of her.

After a few moments, she emerged from the bathroom and nearly jumped when she noticed me. "Edward! You startled me!"

My voice was low and seductive as I walked toward her, making her walk backward until her back hit the wall. "That's not all I want to do to you, Bella. You're being such a fucking naughty little girl back there, showing off that round fine ass and pale skin of yours. Didn't I say you were mine?"

I put my hands on the wall behind her, trapping her between me and the wall, and leaned in more closely to her face. "Isabella...non hai idea di quanto ti voglio e voglio baciarti."

"What does that mean?" she asked as I was moving in even closer to kiss her.

Just as our lips were about to meet, her phone beeped, alerting her of a message. She checked it, and I happened to see who it was. Jake, he wandered where she was. I groaned, and she giggled. She fucking giggled.

"What, pray tell, are you giggling about?" I asked in an amused tone.

"You're jealous of Jake, aren't you?" She smiled cheekily at me.

I snorted. "Of course I'm not jealous of him. Why would I be jealous of him?" I asked, my tone nonchalant. "You're mine, remember?"

"Edward, I just met you. You came with my brother for the weekend. Once it's over, you will go back to school, so I highly doubt you have any kind of claim on me. Besides, Jake is just a friend and nothing more."

I gave her a serious look, holding her chin in my hand. "Bella, you have a lot to learn about me. One, when I say you're mine, that's exactly what I meant. As far as Jake is concerned, if he gets anywhere near you, my dear, there will be some serious consequences. Let's go. I'm sure your bother is waiting for us. For the record, I don't care if I'm in college or not; when I say you're mine, I mean it."

I led us to the pool table and told Em that I was tired and that we needed to leave. I didn't want Bella around Jake any more than need to be. I stood beside her while we were getting ready to leave. Bella grabbed her jacket and was fixing to put it on when Jake came up behind her and began helping her with it on. He was so close to her that I could smell his cologne.

"So, Bella, I will see ya Saturday, okay?" he asked for reassurance.

I stepped in. "Actually, Jake, she, Em, and I will be busy all weekend."

I glared at him, sending daggers, and thought maybe he'd get the hint. But Bella softened the brush off.

"Actually, Jake, I hadn't seen Em for a while, and I really want to spend time with him. How about the following weekend?"

Ignoring my glares, Jake smiled and nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

Fucking idiot, didn't he know that with me standing beside her, she was off limits? And Bella thought that just because I would be going back to classes, she would be free. _I don't think so._

**************MTM********** MTM **************

Friday came, and so did I. Literally. I had Bella with me, and we were taking a shower together. I had her moaning for me, wanting more. The warm spray of the water was cascading all over her wet body as I kissed her plump pink lips. She and I had our tongues tangled together, gasping for breath. We only broke apart to catch a gasp of air before we were kissing again.

I had her against the wall in the shower. My hands were tangled in her wet hair as I trailed kisses on her face, over her jawline, down to her neck and collarbone; I covered her with kisses. My hands slid down her slick body until I cupped her perfect breasts.

"Oh, Edward, more, I need more!"

She gasped as I went further with my hands, cupping her sex and feeling how wet she was for me. My fingers found her slick folds, and I pushed two in. I pumped in and out fast while we both moaned from the pleasure.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight, Bella!" I groaned into her ear.

My thumb found her clit, and I began massaging it. At the same time I inserted another finger in her drenched pussy. Fuck! This was making me even harder. I was pressing my hard cock into her tummy.

"Edward, your cock feels so good in my hand!" she rasped as she palmed my cock in her wet, warm hands.

The touch sent a wave of electricity through my body.

She started moving her palm up and down on my shaft fast. Oh, my god, it felt so good. She knew just how to hold it in her hands. Perfect.

Soon, Bella's pussy was tightening on my fingers, and I dove in more to give her the friction she so desperately needed.

"Edward...I'm...Oh!" She was as close as I was.

Her palm was moving faster and faster over my shaft, spreading my pre-cream over the head, and I was done for. Her pussy held my fingers in a vice grip, clenching tightly as she came hard.

"Fuck! I'm coming, Edward, so good!"

My insides were becoming like jelly. My balls tightened, getting ready. As soon as she hardened her grip on my dick, I couldn't take it anymore; I lost my load, shouting out her name.

"Oh, fuck...Bella!" My voice soon gave out.

The banging on the bathroom door caught my attention, clearing the haze of the orgasm.

"Edward, hurry the fuck up already! Bella still needs to take her shower!"

I had never come that hard in my life! FUCK! She got me wound up so tight... And Em's mentioning to me that Bella also needed her shower made my dick twitch again. Damn it!

I shut the water off and reached for the towel, yelling to Em, "Be out in a minute!"

As I cleared up the fogged mirror in the bathroom, I looked at myself. My eyes were glazed over from my masturbation session. My breathing was still heaving, and I was panting.

"How can one fucking girl cause so much ache?" I asked myself. My heart felt heavy, like it would explode.

I mean, she wasn't just any girl; she was Em's sister, for crying out loud. Not only that, Em, his girlfriend Rose, Bella, and I would be together all day today. How in the world would I survive without touching her at least once? I mean, good God, there was only so much a man could take!

I shaved, brushed my teeth, and splashed some cologne on. I put my dark jeans on and opened the door. Grabbing my toiletries, I walked out in the hallway, and half way through, I saw Bella. My gaze met hers and I froze. Fuck me! My eyes scanned her up and down; she wore a thin cami that her nipples showed through. Her shorts were like extra small, showing off her creamy thighs and those legs. Her hair was messy but looked so fucking sexy.

I started backing her up against the wall in the hallway, and I growled, "Do you have any fucking idea what the hell you're doing to me?" Dropping my stuff on the floor, I grabbed her wrists fast, pulling her hands up above her head, and now I had her trapped against the wall.

Fuck it, I couldn't take it anymore! My lips found hers the second her head hit the wall, and she gasped.

The kiss was hard and urgent. I slipped my tongue in her mouth while my hands gripped her hair. Twisting it in my fist, I pulled her away from my lips, gasping for air as I said darkly, "I want you, Bella, more than I ever wanted any woman in my life. You're driving me fucking crazy!" My lips met hers again, only this time, much more demanding.

Our tongues were tangled with each other, and I palmed her face with the hand that wasn't still holding her by the hair, trying to keep her still. I dove in for more. I couldn't get enough. However, my desire was once again hindered by her brother as Em yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, guys, we need to get a move on it!"

I pulled away from Bella**,** gasping for air. We both looked at each other with desire in our eyes. Yeah**,** there was no way in hell I could keep my hands off her.

"Edward..." she whispered. "I—I need to get in the shower. Excuse me."

She left me standing in the hallway, and I kept thinking, W_hat the hell was she doing to me?_ My heart was pounding ninety miles a minute. I kept telling myself, _"Get a grip Edward, she's just a girl. No__,__ she's your best friend's sister. You can't fall for her."_ But it was too late. I already had.

I found a shirt and quickly put it on. I left my hair alone, just combing out the tangles. Bella liked it like that. Then I said to myself, _"Oh, Edward, you're done for."_

I went to join Emmett in their kitchen. He was eating a bowl of cereal. I went to pour me a cup of coffee when Em spoke to me. "Hey, bro, is everything okay? You seem kinda tense."

Jesus, I wanted to tell him my feelings for his sister, but I didn't know how he would handle it. I mean, I wasn't a bad guy, really, but shit, no one had ever affected me like his sister had.

"I'm okay, just jet lagged, I guess," I said to him, hoping he'd take that answer, which he did. He continued with his cereal, and I with my coffee.

Bella entered the room ten minutes later. Her eyes met mine, and I gave her an _"I want you"_ look. She was wearing a cut-off shirt like last night, only this one was purple, and it hung off one of her shoulders. She also wore low-rise jeans that again showed off her curves.

Em got up and put his bowl in the sink. There was a knock on the door, which meant his girlfriend arrived, and he went to open the door, leaving Bella and me alone again. I groaned just from the sight of her.

I was shifting in my chair due to another fucking hard on. Damn, I'd never been this hard before!

Bella sat down at the table, eating a pop tart and gazing in my direction.

"What was that in the hallway, Edward?" she asked me, with her brown eyes looking into mine.

"What do you mean what was that? It was exactly what it was, Bella. I was showing just how much I—fuck. I've never felt this way before. Not ever," I said to her, still looking into her eyes and pulling my hair.

"How is that?"

"What do you mean? Do you think I get around..." Shit, yes, I did, all the time. Only this time, I couldn't control myself around her. "What I mean is...my feelings for you..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Edward, I—" she began but got cut off by her brother and Rose entering the kitchen. Both cuddled together. Oh, how I wanted that so much...only I wanted it with Bella, although I'd never been one for commitments...at least not until now.

"Hey, you two, Rose and I wanted to go play some pool, only we want to go to the Fun Center. Are ya game?" Emmett asked us.

"Um...what's the Fun Center and what do they have?" I asked since I wasn't from there.

"It's a place where you can go bowling, play arcades, or just hang out. Then we thought maybe we could go for a walk in the duck pond since it's a nice day."

"Sounds good," I said with Bella nodding in agreement.

We arrived at the Fun Center. It was a big place for Forks. They had bowling, pool tables, air hockey; you name it, they had it. Rose and Em wanted to bowl first at least one game. Once we paid for our games, shoes, they gave us a lane. Once we got there, Em started putting our names in.

Then I heard a guy talking to Bella. "Hey, Bella, fancy seeing you here? How's it going?" he asked as he hugged her. The guy had blonde hair, and he was kind of skinny, but otherwise, he had a good build.

"Hey, Mike, it's going okay. As you see, my brother is home from college, and this is his girlfriend, Rose," Bella said to Mike, pointing to them as they waved. I, on the other hand, stood by Bella and coughed to get her attention.

"Bella, aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

Mike—the guy who was still standing too close to Bella for my preference—eyed me down. Finally, Bella said, "This is Edward Cullen. He goes to the same college as Em. They're both here on Thanksgiving vacation."

Mike held out his hand to me but kept his eyes on Bella. "Nice to meet you. Listen, Bella, we're going to be looking at Christmas lights later this evening, would you like to go?"

Em and Rose had gone to go get a bowling ball, so I stepped in. "Actually, Mike, Bella will be busy with me," I said in a sharp tone.

His eyes darted to mine, and I sent daggers to him. Back off, fucker! Man alive, this woman had the wolves all around her, and she didn't even seem to notice.

"Oh, I see. Maybe another time then, Bella," he said, leaving to go join his group.

Bella looked at me like I ate a canary. "What?" I asked furring my eyebrow.

"Seriously, Edward? What makes you think you have a claim on me?" she challenged.

"Bella, let me make myself clear to you how it will be with us. Since the first day I met you, laid eyes on you, I staked my claim loud and clear. You will be mine. Now we need to go get a bowling ball. You really have no idea on how beautiful you are, do you? I mean the wolves descend out of the wood work when you're around. That's why I have to keep my eyes on you."

"Edward, I'm not a girl that you can control. You will be going back to college after your break, so therefore I don't want any ties to you. I think you're a sexy guy, but there is no future with us," Bella said, looking into my eyes.

"Really, is that so?" I raised a brow. "Well, how come when Jake asked you to go to the movies, you asked me to prove my claim on you?"

She gasped, saying, "That wasn't what I was doing! I—I never..." she trailed off as I stepped closer to her.

"Oh, no? So at Riley's Sports Bar, you didn't ask me to _prove_ _it_? My, my, how soon you _forget!" _I shook my head and continued to recite, word for word, the scene from Thursday night when Jacob asked her out for a movie. "You turned to me and mouthed, 'Prove it!'"

Smirking, I laid a kiss on her cheek, her eyes wide as she stood there, dumbfounded. "Time to get a ball, woman, and believe me when I say this...it's very hard—my cock, that is." I moaned to her as we walked to get a bowling ball. Em and Rose were already at the lane starting.

It was kind of weird, really. As we were playing, I was watching Bella. Every time Bella bent over, yeah, my eyes reverted to her ass immediately. Holy fuck! Then Em would look at me and smile. I bowled pretty well that day. I wasn't a professional but I was damn good. However, my game was on that day. I was making strikes all the time.

Em was high-fiving me. Bella would give me smiles when I looked at her. It was my last turn; if I made this last shot as a strike, it would be a perfect game. I gave Bella a look and she winked at me. Okay, that was good. I looked to Em and Rose, who also gave me thumbs up. So I took a deep breath, swung my arm back, and let the bowl roll out of my hand into the lane.

The ball kind of went side to side a little, and just when I lost all hope, I turned around to look at Bella, and she yelled, "Way to go, Edward!"

My head snapped back, and I saw that all the pins were down and on the board, it said 'Perfect Game!' Then on the speaker, we heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a bowler by the name of Edward who just bowled a perfect game! How about a round of applause for the gentleman, eh? And he can come and pick up his prize."

I wasn't expecting that. Everyone clapped and cheered. When he said prize, all I could think of was Bella. I lost my train of thought as I grabbed Bella, twirling her in the hair, hugging her, and kissing her on the lips, without even thinking! After a while, after we all calmed down, Em slapped me on the back and said, "So you and my sister, huh?"

Oh, shit! I didn't even realize what I was doing. I gulped because I knew just how protective he was of her. He told me stories about how guys were always chasing her, but she never picked up on it. And here I was making passes for his sister behind his back and then let loose when I bowled a perfect game. He hated it when guys like me went after her.

I looked at Em with worry in my eyes; he and I just looked at each other for a moment. Then he said something that shocked the hell out of me.

"Took you long enough, bro!" He grinned and took my hand in his, giving me our special handshake.

I blinked for a moment, then finally spoke. "What? H—how did you know?" I was dumbfounded.

"Really, man? You're going to ask me that? I saw the looks you two have been giving each other since we got home. At first I didn't like it, but I have to say now, I'm happy for ya."

"But all those talks you gave me back in classes, telling me how you wished the guys at her school would just stop chasing after her because they slept around. Em, have you forgotten? That's what I do...or, well, did."

Bella and Rose told us that they were going to play some air hockey and left us. Em was still smiling at me. I couldn't believe what he said to me.

"Edward, if it takes my sister to get you to stop whoring around, then I'm happy for ya," Emmett said. "It's about time you settled down and found a girlfriend. Why do you think I asked to come home?"

Seriously? I was shocked, more than shocked; I was afraid to be around her while we were here because I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her, and now Em was saying he was all for it?

I felt his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. "Em, are you feeling okay? I mean, you just said that you approve of me dating your sister?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Edward, please. Like I said, stop whoring around and get serious already. I told Bella about you before coming home, dick-wad." He laughed. "I told her the kind of guy you were but that you needed a girl like her to help you settle down. She has seen your pics and told me how cute you were, dude. I talked with Rose, and she basically helped me with setting you two up by talking to me about it. We both want you settled down. And, well, the rest is history."

After I recovered from my shock, Em and I made it to the air hockey table. I went up to stand behind Bella and whispered in her ear, "That was a dirty trick you and your brother played on me. All this time you really wanted me but led me on that I hadn't claimed you!"

She turned to face me, smirking. "Edward, I have to admit I was really having fun with it. But yeah, I have to keep ya on your toes, don't I?"

I looked into her deep brown eyes, those eyes that pulled me in, and growled. "You will always be mine, baby!"

My lips landed on hers, and we both began making out in front of her brother and Rose. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and enjoyed kissing her, right in front of Em. Pulling back, I looked at her lustfully.

"So all that at the pool hall was that just for my benefit? Were you really going to go out with Jake after your brother and I go back to classes?" I had to ask because I really wanted her to be mine. To be my girl.

"Well... not all of it. My brother just asked him to be extra flirty with me so you'd get jealous enough to...well, you know. Sorry, I guess we shouldn't have done that." She spoke in a quiet tone as I held her in my embrace.

"Hmm...let's just say that you will be punished." I paused, watching a spark appear in her eyes. There was just one more thing I needed to make clear. "Bella, will you be my girl?"

She, in return, kissed me. "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded. "Let's go have some fun!"

That day I didn't have to keep my hands to myself, but then again, I hadn't had that much in a long time. It was nice to be able to show my affection to Bella in public. She didn't seem to mind, although I did warn her that I was quite possessive of my girl.

I left her for a moment to go piss and order me a beer at the bar. The girl behind the counter was flirting with me a lot and giving me winks. She wasn't bad; she had brown hair, and her eyes looked hazel.

"I've never seen you here before, you visiting?" she asked.

I nodded and said that I was here on vacation with my buddy Emmett.

"Cool...hey, listen, I go on lunch soon. How about if I hang out with you awhile?" she asked with a purr.

I smiled. Normally, would have taken her up on her offer; however, I was proud to say back, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh, come on, sugar. I could show ya a good time." She added a wink.

Again, I smiled and refused. "Thanks, but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that." It felt good to say girlfriend, actually.

Her smile faded. "Aw...girlfriend, huh? Lucky girl!" She handed my beer to me and walked away.

I turned in the direction of the pool table after opening my beer and noticed that Mike character at our table. He was awfully close to Bella. Em was too infatuated with Rose to notice Mike. I, on the other hand, walked in that direction. I heard them talking and Bella saying no to him. Only he was persistent.

"Oh, come on, Bella, it would be fun and romantic. You'll have a good time, I swear it," he said, grabbing her arm.

I stepped in, yanking his hand off her arm. "Take your hands off my girl!"

He gave me the go-to-hell look. "Since when is Bella your girl?"

I gave him a hard push on his chest to get him to back off from Bella as he was in her personal space.

"Since I got here, you jerk! I said back the fuck off!" My blood was boiling by that point, and my hands were balled into fists.

Bella came up behind me.

"Edward, honey, it's okay. Mike, back off. Edward's right, I am his girl. We just started dating recently, so back off, okay?"

"Okay, fine. But let me just tell you, Bella, once he's gone and back in his college classes, you can call me so you can go out with a real man."

Before I knew it, my fist was buried in his face. A nasty crunching noise was heard as his nose broke, and Mike began to bleed. He then came back at me, swinging his fist, and punched me in the mouth, splitting my lip.

Em grabbed Mike and told him, "Mike, my sister will never go out with you, so leave her alone!"

I was still raging. "I said she is fucking mine, you asshole! Leave her the fuck alone!" I wiped my lip with my hand, but it only made it worse.

Bella went to get a napkin, dipping it in her glass of water before she placed it on my mouth and dabbed at the blood. It stung a little.

"Edward, it's okay." She tried to calm me down. "I'm with you now, so don't worry."

Looking into her brown eyes calmed me quite a bit. I whispered, "Thank you, sweetie."

Em let Mike go, and Mike walked off mad. Like I gave a fuck.

"Just when we were having a good time..." I sighed.

"Shh...It's okay," she whispered as she dipped another napkin into her water, cleaning off my mouth. It was nice having her to take care of me.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have hit him... I..." My voice trailed off as she continued to stare into my eyes.

"Edward, he was being an ass."

"Still...I shouldn't have lost my temper." My face was getting closer to hers.

"Edward?" she asked when my face was so close I could count her lashes.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly..." I moved slower to her lips. When we finally connected again, I move my lips slowly over hers. She moaned, and then my lips took over her whole mouth. My hands were in her hair again. Fuck, did I ever need her.

I backed away, gasping for air. "Bella, I don't mean to sound like a typical guy here, but I don't know how much of this I can take."

She looked up at me, worried. "What do you mean, Edward? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh, God, fuck, no! I just meant all this kissing and making out is, well, shit... I'm talking all the romance out of this!"

She giggled. She fucking giggled at me again.

"Bella? What are you giggling at, huh?"

"You're just so damn cute when you're all flustered."

"Oh?" I furrowed my eyebrow. "So you think my getting all flustered is cute, huh? So, Bella, just how comfortable do you think that pool table is over there?" I nodded my head in that general direction.

"Why do you ask?" Her voice was still slightly squeaky in tone as she looked with me in that direction.

"Because," I said, "if you fucking keep this up, that's where you'll be pinned down, right in front of these fucking people, if you catch my drift."

By now, I had her pinned to the wall behind her. I didn't give a fuck if we were in public or not.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened, and she gulped.

"Yeah, oh. Bella, I'm not afraid of doing _anything_ in public; in fact, that stuff turns me on more than you will ever know."

"Oh, shit!" I heard her murmur.

"Oh, shit is right, Bella. I'm not sure what your brother has told you about me, but yeah, I'm one of those guys who will have sex in public. I'm not afraid to show my feelings for you at all. In fact, at your house, I was so fucking worried how I would keep my hands to myself in front of your brother all day until we...got together."

"Really?"

"Really, Bella. I know we haven't been together long, only twenty-four hours or so. But...these feelings I have for you are so intense."

"How intense?"

"Come with me." I led us to the back of the building. If she really wanted to know, I was going to show her.

"Where are we going?"

"Back here, Bella. Look, I know for sure you're a little shy but...there is something I need to show you."

We got to the back door; opening it, I saw a place where I could take her and still have some privacy. Well, some at least. Glancing quickly around the corner, I took her hand and pulled her with me. I saw a wall and then suddenly she was against it, my body pinning her further, and my mouth descended on hers.

When Bella tried to pull away, I grabbed the back of her head with my left hand and held her still while my other hand was on her face, my thumb in the corner of her mouth as I held her there. I moaned as I kept kissing her and sliding my tongue in her mouth, tasting her, moaning and groaning at the same time.

Finally pulling back enough to where we were able to gasping for air, my lips still ghosted over hers, my breath fanning her face. "Does that answer your question?" Before she could answer, I kissed her again, demanding her lips.

My cell phone went off, alerting me of a message, but I ignored it at first. "Bella, you have no idea how much I fucking want you right now. I know you haven't been with guys...but let me just say that me being inside you for the first time, and it being your first time, would be the icing on the cake for me. I don't want anyone else but you, love."

Her eyes were glazed over as she looked at me. They were also hooded with lust since both she and I were in our own bubble.

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

The phone went off again. _Shit! Emmett__,__ leave us the fuck alone!_

I answered it, still barely catching my breath. "What, Emmett?" I barked into the phone as I took Bella's lips with mine again. Damn, I just couldn't get enough of her. "Okay, we will be there in a just a minute. Okay...bye."

"Who was that?"

"Who do you think? Your brother. He says he and Rose are ready to go to the duck pond. Ready?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just let me straighten up first."

She pulled her shirt down since it was crooked. Her lips were bruised from our kissing. Clasping our hands together, we walked through the back door and toward where Em and Rose were. Both were eying us and shaking their heads in amusement.

I looked around and saw the other guys looking toward Bella, so I draped my arm over her shoulder, in a silent gesture that meant, _"That's right__,__ fuckers, she's mine!"_

We went through the front door of the establishment and got into Em's car. I opened the door for the back, letting Bella from under my arm to settle in the back seat. Sliding in, I got in beside her. My arm draped over her shoulder. Bella squirmed in more beside me as Em started the car.

She looked around while I was just staring at her. She saw me looking and blushed. "You're so fucking beautiful when you blush," I whispered. My lips made it to her ear, and I nibbled. She sighed, seeming content.

"Okay, you two, knock it off!" Em shouted jokingly, making Bella blush even more.

"Fuck you, Em! Like I didn't have to suffer with you and Rose doing this!" I said in laughter.

Em pulled into the park. He went to his trunk, pulling out some bread. He gave us each a loaf, and we fed the ducks. After we all emptied our package, Em and Rose stood near the pond for me to take a picture. Then the same for Bella and me.

We got back in the car and drove toward the house. Then suddenly it hit me; Charlie didn't know about Bella and me dating. FUCK! Suddenly, I was nervous. I shifted uncontrollably in the back seat, and Bella gave me a strange look.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

As much as I hated to admit it, I was very nervous about their dad now. I knew I shouldn't be because he invited me into his home, but now I was dating his daughter.

Even Em looked into the rearview mirror and asked, "Hey, bro, you okay? You look sick."

"Well...um... Not that I don't want to, but I have to face Charlie, and now with me dating Bella, he might not like me staying at your home. You know I could get a hotel room..."

"Edward that wouldn't be a good idea, even if you and Bella told my dad about you two dating. It wouldn't look good, ya know what I mean?"

I knew exactly what he meant. Just because Bella and I were dating didn't mean we were having sex.

Then Em added, "Edward, it will be fine."

Bella grabbed my hand, smiling at me, and although it calmed me, I was still nervous. Because not only was I now staying with my best friend, but now I was also staying in my girlfriend's home!

We pulled into the Swan driveway, and I saw Charlie's cruiser there, so I knew for certain that he was home. Shit! Fuck! I started breathing heavy, and Bella leaned over and said to me, "Edward, it will be okay. Trust me."

I looked into her deep brown eyes. "Bella, I really hope you're right. But I've never met a girlfriend's father before. So I'm just a little nervous how he will take us being together, you know?"

She kissed me lightly. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

We all got out, and she held my hand all the way to the front door.

When we entered the house, she called out, "Dad, we're home!"

"In here, in the kitchen, Bells!"

As we started that way, I pulled Bella back to me, kissing her for good luck. _Here goes nothing__._ Em and Rose walked in first then Bella and I, still holding hands.

Charlie greeted Rose with a hug. "Hey, Rose, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Charlie."

Then Charlie turned toward Bella and I saw our hands together. He looked at me with a straight face. I wasn't sure how to register it.

"Bells, Edward?" he questioned us like he knew there was something on his mind.

"Hey, Dad, how was your day?" Bella asked him, her tone casual . Our fingers were laced together as we stood beside each other.

"Good. So, um, you two have something to tell me?" he asked, looking directly at me.

I gulped then cleared my throat before saying, "Sir, um...I'm not quite sure how to say this but...your daughter and I…well, we're going out."

Charlie just looked to Bella then back at me. "I see." He looked to Emmett and Rose and asked them, "You two knew about this?"

Em looked directly at his dad. "Yeah, we set them up. Look, Dad, he's a good guy. If I didn't think so, I would have never allowed it. You can trust my judgment."

Charlie stared both at me and Bella before he walked closer to her and pulled her in for a hug. After that, he took my hand and shook it, pulling in for a hug as well. "You passed the test, Edward. It's okay. Just don't break her heart because I do have a gun." He smirked and gave me a wink.

I blew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding then said to him, "Don't worry, Chief, she's in good hands."

He looked at me weirdly.

"What I mean is..." I trialed off when everyone laughed.

_Shit! What's so damn funny?_

Charlie slapped me on the shoulder, laughing too. "You were right, Emmett. He did put his foot in his mouth, but I wouldn't have it any other way! That was too good to see the look on his face!"

Wait, what? Did I miss something? What's going on? Finally, their laughter died down, and Bella looked into my eyes. "Emmett and I already talked to my dad about us. He already knows."

Charlie, Rose, and Emmett left the room still laughing, and Bella and I found ourselves alone in the kitchen. So Charlie knew about Bella and me before I even came into the house? That was what he meant by a test! Good God, the Swan people!

"So Charlie knew even before we came inside. I was nervous for nothing!" I said, my tone a little more high pitched than I wanted.

"Yeah, sorry. My dad just wanted to mess with ya. Are you mad?" she asked, looking at me, hopeful.

"No, I just wished you all would quit testing me. But I guess I understand the reason why. I mean, after all, you're Em's sister and Charlie's daughter; they will always protect you just like I will."

"Good. I'm glad you're not upset. I assure you the test is over. You passed with flying colors!" she said, smiling at me.

"But that doesn't mean you won't get punished. Remember I said you would get punished for earlier?"

"What do you mean, Edward? I didn't..." she trailed off. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, you know that little stunt you pulled at the Pool hall with Jake to get me jealous." I lowered my voice to be huskier. "Oh, you remember, all right."

She moved to the other side of the table, glee in her eyes, and I knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to run from me so I would chase her. There were only two ways she could escape me: the back door or through the kitchen to the living room. I saw her eying the back door.

I cleared my throat and leaned over the table with a smile on my face. "Go ahead, I dare ya!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, you know exactly what, Bell—la." I moaned out the last of her name.

"The minute you run out that door, I will be right behind ya, woman. Just try to get away from me; it won't work."

She distracted by calling out, "Hey, Dad!"

I looked over my shoulder, and just as I did, she bolted out the door into the backyard! Oh, no, she didn't! I charged after her.

She looked behind her, screaming with delight and wearing a smile. "Edward!" she squealed.

I was on the track team in both high school and college, so I was able to catch up with her easily. Yeah, that was something she didn't know about me. I grabbed her by the waist and sent us both tumbling to the ground.

I had her on the ground, taking her wrists and pinning her effectively beneath me. Yeah, the woman was trapped. We both were out of breath from the run as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I told you before, Bella, you're mine! You better get used to it."

Still lying on the ground, I leaned in toward her. "Let me try something. Stay very still."

My faced inched closer and closer to hers until our lips met. Only this time before I kissed her, I whispered, "I love you, Bella Swan. This has been the best Thanksgiving ever!"

Just then, our lips met. It was slow at first, very sensual, as our lips just melted into each other's. I sucked on her bottom lip, tasting her natural strawberry-like flavor. Damn, it tasted so good that I growled before we both succumbed to the kiss fully.

I moved my hips to meet hers. Her pants had become so wet that it was seeping through the thin material. My cock was bulging so much that when I bucked, it hit against her core as we tried to get more friction. Bella hitched her leg over mine and turned us over, our mouths still together. Now that she was straddling me, she began to move.

Her hair was in our faces, but we didn't care. I just used my hands to move it out of our way while our kiss grew more heated. Bella was bucking against my throbbing cock. She moved her hips in a circular motion as she bucked again, causing her to get more friction.

Just then, I felt her whole body shake; she trembled in my arms as she threw her head back and screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Edward!"

Fuck, she was dry humping me and had an orgasm! I was so close too; I had never dry humped before, but hearing her shout my name was my undoing. As I growled her name, grabbing her hair in my hands and thrusting as if I were inside her, I exploded in my pants, screaming out her name as well.

We both landed on the ground, she still on top of me, spread over my chest as we caught our breaths.

"Bella, that was the first time I ever came in my pants! I actually jizzed in my jeans!" I told her as she leaned up. "Oh, and one more thing, Bella." I gave her a wink. "I'm going commando."

Her eyes were wide as she looked back at me. After a moment, she asked softly,

"Earlier, did you really say you love me?"

Pushing more of her hair back, I said, "Yes, baby, I did. I have never felt this way before with any other woman. I love you, Isabella Swan."

Looking into my eyes, she said, "I love you too, Edward."

We kissed sweetly, but I was starting to get uncomfortable in my wet jeans, so I suggested that we go inside and change.

After changing, we settled on the couch, watching movies. Bella lean her head on my chest, and soon, she fell fast asleep.

It was nice. Bella was certainly different from the rest of the girls I'd been with. Most of them were more interested in their looks than in anything. But now, I had a girlfriend.

The next day, Bella and I spent time together, just the two of us. We went to the movies and saw Breaking Dawn Part Two, which was good. After we left the cinema, we went to the local diner to grab a bite.

Bella had decided that she wanted to be a social worker, and she was getting a scholarship to go to any college. Em and I would be graduating this year and picking a firm to work at. I knew we still had things to work out as far as our relationship, but I was willing.

I hated to say goodbye to Bella, but mine and Em's Thanksgiving vacation was over, and we had to get back. We flew out Sunday so we could get back in the swing of things.

As we stood in the airport, just before security, I shook Charlie's hand, thanking him for letting me stay and for letting me date his daughter.

Then it was time for Bella and me to part ways. We discussed Christmas break and, well, Charlie agreed to let Bella fly to my parents' home the day after Christmas so she could meet my parents and my sister, Alice. I kissed her goodbye, sliding my tongue in for good measure, making both of us moan. I had to let her go because Em and I had to board soon, and we still needed to go through security.

Em and I were on the plane as we took our seats. Within fifteen minutes, we were taxiing out to take off. For the first time, I had tears streaking down my face. Em saw me and said, "Hey, man, it will be okay. You'll get to see her again before you know it."

I nodded. Our flight was smooth, and before we knew it, we were getting our luggage. Turning on my phone, my phone alerted me of a message.

Looking at the screen, I saw it was from Bella.

_I love you__,__ Edward__,__ and miss you already! _It had a heart beside it.

It made me smile as Em came up to me.

"Message from Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, she texted me, saying she loved me and missed me."

I texted her back.

_God, I miss you too, baby, so much already. I Love you, E_

Three weeks passed before we knew it; midterms took up all the time and made it seem to fly. Em and I stay focused. Bella and I communicated via email and Skype.

But soon she was on her way to join me. Only a few hours from now, she was coming to meet my parents. I told them she was Em's sister and my girlfriend, and they couldn't wait to meet her.

Soon she was in my arms again, and I kissed her hard. We grabbed a cab to go home. After walking in the door, my mom and dad greeted Bella. My mom couldn't stop gushing and Dad, well, he said, "Son, I'm so glad to see you happy."

Bella and I were going out for New Year's dinner. I rented a hotel room for the night. I couldn't keep my eyes off her; she looked so exquisite in her royal blue sparkly dress. Alice let her borrow it—Bella and my sister got along great.

After dinner, we went back to the hotel room. I had them to turn down the bed. There was chocolate strawberries and champagne waiting for us.

However, once we were inside, Bella turned to me and said, "I don't want anything clouding this moment."

I helped her slowly out of her dress, letting it hit the floor along with my clothes. She surprised me by going commando. I kissed her shoulder, her neck, her collarbone.

I laid her on the bed gently, sliding my two fingers into her wet folds. I pumped in and out, slow then fast.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good!" she rasped.

I hit her clit with my thumb, and she orgasmed really fast. That was when I took out a condom, sliding it on my hard, erect cock. I aligned myself up to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but this will hurt at first, okay, baby?"

She nodded, and I continued make my way in. I was barely in, and it was already tight. Fuck! I stopped because I saw her wince.

Soon, however, she said, "Go ahead."

I slowly thrust my way in, breaking her hymen. She gasped, and I moaned and grunted. Shit, I was trying so hard not to come too fast but, Jesus, it had been a while since I'd had sex.

I heard a commotion coming from one of the other rooms. They were doing the countdown to the new year while I was inside of Bella.

I quickened my pace as I heard them count, "Five! Four! Three!"

Bella was moaning and writhing beneath me. I felt her pussy clench down on my cock, and that was all it took from me to find my release.

I heard someone shouting, "Happy New Year!" as I released myself into her with a grunt.

I looked Bella in her eyes and said, "Happy New Year, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

We kissed, cuddling together, and let sleep claim us both.


End file.
